In the End
by EclipseShieldOfShadows
Summary: Mephiles is resurrected from the dead with the help of a thoughdead enemy of the Sonic Heroes, and together they team up to wreak havoc upon the planet... But a new body must be found. Meanwhile, Shadow is hating Sonic, afraid he's become stronger thanhim


Disclaimer: I don't own any character in this fan-fiction so far… Except for the ones I may decide to put in here. That is all.

A/n: Another post-Sonic next-gen story. Yes, another one. Note: There will be a lot of violence in this story, so if you don't like that, turn back now. And for the record, this isn't some half-assed fiction where Mephiles fuses with Iblis again, oh no, this is much, much more… so enjoy!

In the Silent Darkness of Soleanna, Shadow the Hedgehog stood atop the town's many buildings, thinking to himself. About his past experiences, his past battles, his past Decisions, and most importantly, that blue faker that seemed to be getting stronger every day…

'… _When we first met, he was nothing but a mere joke… But now, he's grown, much, much stronger. Damn it! I'm the Ultimate Life-form, dusting off that blue fake should be a piece of cake for me, but instead it isn't.' Shadow thought in anger, vastly disappointed in himself at the blue hedgehog's comeuppance. _

'His Determination, his will, his hope, and power… all improving and becoming stronger within the second; he's surpassing me! He's even come back from the dead! I have to find a way to get stronger… but how?' Shadow scolded himself, looking down at the walking by-standers down below. Together, he, Sonic, and their new ally, Silver had defeated the monstrous demon, Solaris and saved the planet.

Shadow clenched his fists in anger, unclenching and clenching repeatedly, trying and forcing himself to keep his anger under control; he didn't want to lose it all the way up here, and all for some stupid hedgehog.

Deciding that his patrol time was over, Shadow stepped off of the edge, walking across the building slowly, before dematerializing in a flash of green light.

A dangerous black figure hovered in the darkness that was the borderline between the Earth, and the Endless void. It hovered over a glowing seal, its intimidating red eye blinking several times as the seal grew brighter and brighter…

"Are you sure this is going to work?" A green hedgehog inquired, not entirely convinced that his new commanding Master's plan to resurrect the dead would be such a 'swell' idea. "Of course it's going to work!" The thing retorted, turning toward the green hedgehog, it's tentacles swishing madly. An evil chuckle seemed to emanate from its non-existent mouth. "Once the ritual is complete, we can return to the human world and raise all hell!" It boomed in its deep voice, hovering around the hedgehog's head.

"Yeah, I get it. But, what about the planet's 'heroes'? You know that they won't be easy to brush off, Doom. Remember what happened the last time?" The hedgehog asked the floating creature, his odd-blue-colored eyes narrowing.

"Silence! I don't wish to hear of past events. Shadow may have destroyed my body, but forgetting to eliminate my eye was a grave mistake, and he'll pay dearly for it!" It boomed; the seal's glow became blinding, forcing the green hedgehog to cover his eyes.

The creature – Now known as Doom's Eye – began an otherworldly chant, as the glow slowly began to die. Doom's Eye finished the chant with a mighty screech, and the light spread miles apart, creating an enormous shockwave; the hedgehog and Doom's Eye seemed to be unaffected.

Ashura rubbed his eyes, the blindness fading away seconds later. "I hope that was a sign that it worked." He muttered, just loud enough for the fragment of the former universe's leader to hear.

"Yes. Success! Look, the person that can take us back to Earth." Doom cheered, floating over to the figure kneeling in the center of where the seal used to be, his eyes closed tightly.

The black hedgehog, decorated with teal streaks opened his eyes, standing to his full height and took in his surroundings. "… Where am I?" He asked no one in particular, utterly confused. A few minutes ago, all he felt was searing pain, and burning flames, but he had his physical body returned to him, and there was no pain.

"Ah… Mephiles the Dark, I presume." Doom said to the confused experiment, floating around his head.

"What the… Who the hell are you? And, who brought me back to life?" the hedgehog questioned, still looking around.

"I did, Black Doom. I brought you back to life, hoping that you could return me to the human world. During my last encounter with the heroes of Earth, I ended up here." Doom's Eye explained in its dark voice, explaining its situation to the Dark copy of the Ultimate Life-form.

"… Yeah, I could do that. Wait, why should I trust you? How do I know you won't try and brush me off with your friend over there?" Mephiles inquired, gesturing toward Ashura, who was staring at him sharply.

"Because, I need you – believe it or not – to help me destroy a few people, and from what I've observed for the last few years, you succeeded in doing what most people thought impossible: killing Sonic the Hedgehog."

Doom could tell that mentioning the blue hedgehog had struck a nerve, because the black and teal hedgehog wouldn't stop gritting his teeth, and clenching his fists. "Sonic… the Hedgehog. It's true that I killed him, but those damned emeralds sealed my fate once I allowed his friends to collect them." He admitted, looking down to the ground in shame.

"It won't be a problem, Mephiles. If we team up and gather the emeralds for ourselves, we'll destroy the Sonic Heroes, and Earth will be mine!" Doom suggested to the hedgehog, chuckling sinisterly aloud and swishing his tentacles about.

"How will you take control of the Earth? You don't even have a body…" Mephiles took notice that Doom was just a floating Eye, his 'body' resembling a small octopus. Doom chuckled again, "With the chaos emeralds, a new body can be bestowed upon me, and I shall wreak havoc upon the Earth and its citizens… The Black Arms will rise once more…"

Mephiles nodded, thoughts of his own flooding his own mind. If he wasn't careful, this Black Doom character could try and snuff him out, and he couldn't have that. But, he did bring him back to life, and that meant another chance to put that damned hedgehog in his grave!

"I'll take you to Earth." He finally decided, glancing at the green hedgehog who began to walk over to them. Ashura and Mephiles locked eyes, neither one letting up as Doom floated there, waiting to be taken out of the hellhole he was banished to.

Mephiles broke his stare-down with the other hedgehog and focused his energy, bending and stretching it around the three of them. With the chant of a few words, the trio vanished from sight…

---

---

"Something bad is about to happen," Silver the Hedgehog muttered to himself as he strolled throughout the streets of Soleanna, holding his head in attempt to nurse his minor headache that came with his sudden sense of foreboding.

Because of his telekinetic abilities, Silver had a small feature he dubbed, "Mind's Eye" That allowed him to see through anything he thought suspicious, and straight to the truth. This ability also gave him a sense of whenever something terrible was about to occur, in the form of a headache. The stronger the headache, the bigger the problem…

Removing his hand from his head, Silver glanced skyward, noticing something odd. Strange-colored clouds were forming in the sky around the outskirts of the city; Silver figured that's where the bad thing would occur.

"Hmm, maybe I should check it out?" The white hedgehog thought aloud, already jogging toward his destination…

---

---

Amy Rose sat on the stairs of her new apartment, looking glum. She'd moved all the way out to Soleanna to get close to Sonic, but it proved to be a futile mistake; he was still ignoring her! Her ears perked up when she heard the padding of quick footsteps coming toward her.

Amy was brought out of her small fit of depression when Silver whizzed by her, increasing speed with each passing second. He seemed to be headed somewhere in a hurry; Amy wondered what it was…

"Huh? What's Silver up to? He looks… Troubled." Amy inquired to herself, as the hedgehog disappeared from sight. When he was gone, she sighed again and rested her head in her palms. Another hedgehog to completely ignore her…

Amy thought that Silver had moved on since Blaze's death, but it seemed not. He hardly even looked at another female for the past three years.

Instead of following, like she would have done if Silver were Sonic, she continued to sit, wallowing in self-pity…

---

---

"Is this where you want me to make my first move?" Mephiles asked of the floating eye, which seemed thrilled now that he had a chance to put his Master Plan in action. "Yes," Doom answered, "I sense a strong energy heading towards the outskirts of the city, it is most likely one of the planet's many… 'Heroes'." Doom informed the black hedgehog.

"I see… But, transporting you, myself and Ashura back to the human realm cost me valuable energy." He said.

"Ah, not a problem. I can help you with that. I'll give you new power, and your abilities will be increased by twenty-fold!" Doom nearly shouted, beginning an eerie chant, and summoning the remnants of his stored energy and giving it to the black and teal hedgehog.

Mephiles accepted the offer of energy gratefully, sucking all of the energy that Doom summoned all into his being. The hedgehog chuckled, clenching his fist with an evil grin.

"Now… let's go to work."

---

---

Silver came to a stop outside of Soleanna and checked his surroundings; he was standing just before a large hill, rocks surrounding his location. The foreboding feeling increased, as did the pain in his headache; he was sure something was wrong now… and whoever it was, was extremely powerful.

Silver removed something from his quills, the object not un-similar to the hilt of a sword, just mechanical. Focusing his telekinetic energy, a thin, white blade shot out from the hilt, creating a metallic hiss as it did so.

Silver loved this weapon – the Psy-Blade – that Tails had constructed for him a while ago. The weapon focused the user's mind power, and turned it into a weapon. So far, Silver only knew of two other people that could use the weapon other than himself: Shadow and Tails.

Despite being a powerful weapon, a major drawback was the massive strain the weapon put on his mind after massive amounts of use. He hoped this fight wouldn't be a long one; he'd try to give it his all from the very beginning…

A very-familiar voice pierced Silver's thoughts, the white hedgehog's eyes widening in disbelief.

"… Ah, so I see you've found me, Silver." The dark hedgehog known as Mephiles chuckled, staring down at Silver from the hill he was standing atop, folding his arms.

"Mephiles," Silver hissed, gripping his blade in intense fury. "You're supposed to be dead! We killed you; I saw you die." Silver said to the fragment of the Solaris Project, gritting his teeth.

"Well, I was dead, but then I was resurrected, and now I have a chance to wreak havoc on this planet, and get my… Revenge." He said darkly; Silver held his fighting stance, slightly intimidated by Mephiles' presence, but he wasn't going to let that slow him down and cost him this fight.

"Scared, are we? Don't worry, I won't take long to end your life." And with those words, Mephiles leapt off of the hill at Silver, preparing to strike. Silver dodged the hedgehog's attack, countering with a slash from his blade.

Mephiles ducked the attack, landing a roundhouse kick to Silver's chest; Silver held his ground, sliding across the ground and kicking up dust from the powerful kick. Silver charged again with a mighty battle cry, slashing at Mephiles repeatedly with quick, monstrous slashes his attacks left gashes in the Hedgehog's mock body, grounding him to the dirt.

Mephiles slowly stood up, laughing and smirking as his wounds began to slowly heal and his body regenerated, it was as if Silver's attacks never occurred.

"This is new," Silver muttered, taking a step back from the dark replica of his friend.

"… So is this!"

Dark, purple-colored energy orbs appeared in Mephiles' hands, growing to the size of medium-sized rocks. With amazing, unpredictable speed, he launched a barrage of the powerful orbs at Silver, in attempt to blast him to pieces.

'_They're coming too fast! I can't dodge them; I have to think of something… Got it!'_ Silver tossed his blade into the air and focused his energy into his hands, creating small, white barriers around his hands.

'_Limit-Break!'_ He yelled in his mind, his power and mental capabilities increasing vastly, as he began swatting and deflecting the blasts away with amazing speed; not one got within an inch of his body. As the last orb headed toward him, Silver slammed his hand into it, deflecting it back to its origin with the same speed that it was launched at him.

The blast exploded at Mephiles' feet, sending him skyward as Silver threw his hand behind his back, his Blade falling into place perfectly; he smirked.

Silver's smile died when he heard Mephiles release a sinister laugh, and flip back onto the hill he was on previously, kneeling to absorb the shock of his fall. "Pretty impressive, Silver. I see you've been training in my time away, but I have one thing over you that you can't possibly match: Speed." Mephiles zipped from the hill and was on the amber-eyed hedgehog in a second, kneeing him in the gut. Silver doubled over in pain, holding his stomach.

Mephiles chuckled, grabbing Silver by the crest of quills on his forehead that greatly resembled a leaf. He slammed his fist into Silver's jaw before launching a powerful blast into his chest, knocking him through several rocks.

Before he could hit the ground, the teal-decorated hedgehog was on him again, knocking him skyward with a kick; Silver grunted in pain as his adversary's attacks launched him to and fro like he was a rag-doll.

Mephiles appeared above Silver again, preparing to finish his combo with another roundhouse kick; Silver blocked the kick, but the force of the blow knocked him into another rock, and he crashed through it, hitting the ground with a soft thud.

Silver struggled into a sitting position, coughing up a bit of blood. Since when did Mephiles pack such a punch! His attacks left the telekinetic hedgehog winded. "I think it's for me to finish you off." Mephiles chuckled darkly, and began his _newest_ transformation….

Light purple, crystalline-like fur, his fur untamed and his quills all bushy and rough replaced the black hedgehog's dark fur; the quills around his head took another shape. They formed around the top of his head, forming a three-quilled crest, not un-similar to the style Silver's quills were in. His body grew bigger, and his muscles increased in mass, and a long, dangerous tail extended from his tailbone, swishing madly.

Mephiles chuckled, aiming a finger at his adversary. "Dark Chaos Lance!" He bellowed, releasing a massive amount of energy toward the white hedgehog, laughing loudly while the cluster of dark energy drew closer, threatening to wipe Silver from the face of the Earth.

Silver closed his eyes, waiting for the end… But, it never came… Silver opened his eyes, a shocked expression overtaking his features.

---

---

"Yah!" The blast of dark energy was countered; the defender sent it hurdling back to its origin. Mephiles moved out of the way of the returning blast, returning to the ground safely and coming face-to-face with the person who disrupted his battle.

None other than Shadow the Hedgehog stood before the beastly looking experiment, a cold, heartless expression etched onto his face. With a mighty battle cry, Shadow launched himself at his enemy, performing a lashing spinning kick. Mephiles ducked under the kick, bringing up his tail in attempt to swat Shadow away.

Shadow placed a hand on Mephiles' tail, forcing it down and balancing himself so he could spin and try another kick at the back of the monster's head. Mephiles dodged again, turning to face Shadow, a sinister smirk on his face.

Shadow launched a Chaos Spear, aimed directly for Mephiles' mouth. The Ultimate Life-form's eyes widened when his adversary literally dematerialized, dodging the blast effortlessly. Mephiles re-materialized, landing a gut-splitting blow to Shadow's stomach in mid-air; shadow clutched his gut, giving the opportunity for Mephiles to land a shocking punch to his nose, sending the hedgehog careening into a rock, and smashing it.

Shadow coughed violently when his back connected with the rough rock. He grunted, pushing himself up and charging again; this was gonna be a long fight!

---

---

A/n: Well, that's chapter one; a lot of things are happening in this fic, so future chapters will be longer… Much longer. Head over to the next chap when it's up to see the shocking conclusion of the fight, and there will be a surprise waiting for our 'heroes'. Well… until then, readers.


End file.
